My Dear
by alex-hp7
Summary: I actually wrote Wessa fanfic. *clapping* I'm proud of myself.


_What's up with me and nightmares? I might have a problem, a fanfic problem (I don't have nightmares in real life... I mean, do dreams about school count as nightmares? If so, then yes, I have nightmares). BUT what's new is that this Wessa TID fanfic, set about a week after the Clockwork Battle (as I call it) in CP2. Yep, Wessa. Me... writing Wessa. That's a surprise, right? Originally, I wanted to work on my new Running chapter but I ended up writing this very quickly (so if there're any typos, I'm sorry, it's almost midnight as I'm writing this)._

 _I hope you'll cry. *cough* I mean,_ _I hope you'll enjoy :)._

 _Disclaimer: TID belongs to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

"No! No, Jem! JEM!"

Tessa just happened to pass by the corridor which led to Will's room. His crying was so loud. He had another nightmare. However, this time she actually heard him suffering in sleep. He had lied before about it, but as is the tradition, no one believed him. His exhausted face, dark circles beneath the eyes? They weren't stupid. Cecily helped cover up her dark circles from her nightmares with some cosmetic products she got Angel knows where.

She rushed to his room as fast as she could. Luckily, running in a nightgown was quicker than dress.

She got in, he was tossing in bed and yelling his parabatai's name. Tessa's heart broke to hundred little pieces.

"Will!" she came to his bed and tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders and telling him she's here and everything's going to be fine.

He abruptly opened his eyes and sat up. He grabbed her arms, breathing heavily. Will was covered in sweat. Tessa wasn't used to this image, it was Jem who was sweaty and feverish and she definitely didn't want another man to look and feel the same.

"Tess. Tess," he was whispering her name.

"I'm here, Will. It's alright," she whispered back.

"No. It's not."

He rested his head on her shoulder, still holding her. The dark haired Shadowhunter started sobbing.

"It's not alright! He's gone."

"But he's not dead."

"He's not alive either."

Tessa felt tears coming into her eyes and something hard in her throat forcing her to cry. She couldn't cry. She already did that many many times. She had to be strong. For herself and for Will.

Tessa was rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words to him.

"I can always do something to myself, he'd come to me then," he said.

Tessa pulled him away, held his shoulders firmly and looked at him with anger and disappointment.

"How can you say something like that? Don't you dare, William Herondale! Do you think he would want that?"

"Right," He lowered his head. "I can always do something to Gabriel. I have more reasons for hurting him. That worm wants to marry my sister!"

Tessa couldn't stop herself from cracking a smile. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"But seriously, don't hurt anyone, not even Gabriel. Jem," Tessa swallowed, it was still hard to say his name out loud, "is still new among the Silent Brothers. You don't want him to be in trouble just because you want to see him. And trust me, I want to see him too but... it might hurt even more."

"Did he tell you to take his position of being the know it all? I thought he was the one who was always right and knew everything," he was saying. She felt his warm breath on her skin and it felt very comforting after those few lonely nights with only her mind as a companion. "It's not fair. You need to find a different purpose in your life."

"Like what?" she asked. running her fingers through his damp hair.

"Well, for tonight you could stay here with me," he suggested and pulled back to look her in the eye.

She hesitated. Was this the right thing to do?

"Come on," he said, noticing her pause, "we've done more than that," she blushed, he smirked, "and I only want us to sleep. Peacefully. For once."

Tessa sighed and nodded. "But you need to change your shirt and wash up before I get into the bed with you."

"Whatever my lady wishes," he joked and kissed her knuckles. "I am a gentleman after all," Will mimicked the posh English accent, which made Tessa laugh.

He stoop up from the bed, took his shirt off and went to a basin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Please, fy annwyl, you like what you see."

"I'm not even looking."

Of course she was.


End file.
